how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ted and Robin/@comment-11145018-20130726190445/@comment-85.238.175.194-20130728094941
what happened to my first post oO stupid phone. well, he is basically complaining about the whole purpose of the story, its called "how i met your mother" and not "how i dated your mother" or "how i banged your mother". we were never meant to see this relationship. they changed their mind though and they are giving us that with season 9 now, and i am thankful of it. we get to see it through flash forwards and at the very end in the present show us how they met, "a love story in reverse". and hopefully this people will start realising what 90% of us already know, that robin is not the one for him (the show made some REALLY good points for that both on screen and in interviews/commenarys, but some people denie hard facts right in front of their face) but the mother. how he is saying that one season isnt enough, well... i am certain that he will never stop complaining, just too stubborn. nothing will turn him around. the love triangle is complicated, they cant let robin do anything too aweful that would make barney suffer. they would unleash a shitstorm of biblical magnitude. robin is definitely going to be conflicted, but i dont believe for one second though that something aweful happens on friday, barney noticing it and not kicking ted out. barney might be a bit crazy but he is not stupid, you have to remember that anything happens over the course of three days. but there is a lot of stuff... * even though i love barneys character, you gotta admit that he gave her some VERY good reasons to freak out during the engagement. * robin is projecting her daddy issues onto barney * barney believing her when she said she didnt need him (i am really mad about this one, part of the reason barney is in love with her is her inherent strength, and exactly that is something that is being held against him now) * the locket * the victoria breakup * the fact that it starts to rain on the wedding day... we already saw a glimpse of the moment where he really lets her go, when robin wants to see ted right before the ceremony, everything i mentioned above falls into place (serious crisis) and this is going to be the moment where he could really make her run away from her man (like he did with victoria... but this time its robin, same church and another women from his past), but we already know that she will go through with the wedding (band or dj, one does not attend his reception without a hitch...). so he did his job as best men and talked her down the aisle. proving to the audience that he let it go, and is ready to find the thing he always wanted. so the mother will feel as a reward rather than a consolation price. always remember that ted dosent know that he is about to meet the love of his life. IF he still thinks that robin is the one for him when she calls him in, he would make her run away. there is no doubt in that, ted is the type of guy who dosent have a problem with screwing his best friend like that (as i mentioned time and time again, he is not the saint some people make him out to be). and what i really need to see after all that, is barney finding out what ted did for him. not only once but THRICE (the final page, something old and right before the ceremony). i want a major BROMENT...